


Attacked by The Wolves

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Bright Young Things: Miles Edition [3]
Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt Miles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Injuries, Mum Maitland, Semi-Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Miles is beat up, and tries to hide it.Aka me using the same title theme for many fics.
Relationships: Miles Maitland & His Mother
Series: Bright Young Things: Miles Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916011
Kudos: 6





	Attacked by The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

It really was his fault. 

It was his fault that he was limping home in the waning light, it was is fault his whole body screamed in pain with each tiny movement. 

_“So you think kissing lads in the back of the school is alright, eh?”_

_Miles knew the boy that had him pinned the wall had misunderstood greatly. It actually wasn’t what it looked like, but he could hardly help the biting words that came out._

_“What? Feeling jealous? Left out? Really, if all you wanted was a kiss, slamming me against the wall was quite unnecessary,” Miles had a habit of speaking before thinking, sometimes could wiggle his way out, but this time it didn’t look like he had an exit._

_The strike to his cheek made it clear he didn’t._

He was relived to find the backdoor hadn’t been locked, the idea of any of his family seeing him like this, finding out about what made him late to come home some nights, he couldn’t make them worry like that, couldn’t be so weak. He’d asked for it after all. 

Miles shuffled through the door, making himself small and trying to be as quiet as possible. 

He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, knocking his shoulder into the wall on his way up the stairs, barely keeping a pitiful cry from spilling out. 

_You asked for this._

He stopped halfway from his room, his chest lighting up in pain again. Each breath was hard to get through, he held back tears and noises. 

Miles dug his nails into his hands to prevent his inevitable breakdown, and somehow made it to his bedroom. 

He flicked on the light and jumped. 

“Mum?” Miles asked, lowering his head to hide the bruise on his face. 

“Miles,” His mother responded in a cool tone. 

“I didn’t expect you in my room,” Miles said. 

“I didn’t expect you to be this late-” Her words dropped out of the air when she really saw Miles. His heavy breathing, his disheveled look, the edge of a bruise on his face. 

“Miles?”

Miles didn’t answer. 

“Miles, darling, look at me,” His mother gently brought his face up, making him look at her, almost gasping. 

Miles was a wreck, tears spilling down his face, his cheek bruised and his bottom lip bleeding. 

“Miles,” His mother’s voice was soft. “Oh, Miles,” She pulled him into her arms, her breath tightening when Miles made a pained sound. 

_Someone hurt him._

Miles let himself go, after all, he was this far in this hole, why try to fight the fall? 

“Miles, sweetheart,” His mother cooed, leading him to his bed and holding him close as he cried. “Sweetheart,” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Miles hiccuped. 

“Don’t,” She snipped. “Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for. You’re hurting, Miles why weren’t you going to tell me?” 

“I asked for it mum,” Miles cried. “I shouldn’t be so weak,” 

“Darling,” She said. “You didn’t, I know that, and you aren’t weak. You are my child, you are strong,” 

“I’m not,” 

“You are,” She said. “And I’ll die saying it. But it doesn’t mean you should’ve felt this, or been hurt like this,” 

“I-” Miles began to object but was cut off. 

“Just relax,” She said. “I’ll take care of you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
